


Hollow Knight: The Fifth Save

by LutiasKokopelli



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: ... but wait when did things start to get all serious and epic, Gen, I really don't know what happened lmao, Narrated Playthrough, Or at least it's not meant to be taken all that seriously, Parody, Randomizer Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutiasKokopelli/pseuds/LutiasKokopelli
Summary: Warning: This story is published as a fully colored fan-comic, not as a written fanfic. Images will fit the phone format without issues.Provided along the ride:* Radiance being a petty b**ch while remaining a legitimate threat* Underrated characters getting exposure and at least one cool moment of glory, notably Iselda being badass af* Characters who stay level-headed and as In Character as possible despite the fact that reality is breaking down around them and nobody knows what's going on* A 13-year-old sassy protagonist who memes and tries her best to fix the mistakes she makes, but is still a kid (not much teen angst. Just a kid.)* Lots of anons who invade everyone's privacy and have turned the bugs of Hallownest's tragic lives into a reality show thanks to the magic of the Internet, but still sometimes try to help in their own wayWelcome to The Fifth Save, a Hollow Knight Randomizer run where multiple mods are in use, and hilarity ensues.Also available on tumblr!
Comments: 360
Kudos: 472





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original run, this strange teleportation was called “Benchwarp” because I was very simply stuck. In this comic… It seems we may call this “plot.”  
> This update took longer than I anticipated, hence why I grew lazy in the end :x Sorry! Starting from the next update though things should get more interesting, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that moment when ur too tired to draw an enemy and decide to just make it so that the explosion of infection goo just oh so conveniently hides it completely from view  
> also yes the last page is a screenshot from my original run instead of an actual drawing, because I believe that this screenshot is perfection and that no amount of drawing could ever improve it
> 
> Still, though. It is indeed such a crime to ignore the kindly Elderbug. In the original run, I did go talk to him as soon as I arrived in Dirtmouth; but for the sake of this comic’s plot… It simply made more sense to me that the protagonist would, unfortunately, ignore him. _For now._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was longer, took longer, and for the first time I was very anxious about how you guys would react to this update. Still am, frankly. But welp. No going back now.
> 
> So… Here it is. The Plot Twist. The major protagonist change. I had planned this since the beginning since I knew from the original run that I got the World Sense early enough, but still… That doesn’t mean that the audience will accept this outcome. I hope you will, even though I perfectly understand how brutal and complete the change is going to be from now on.
> 
> I mean. Now our protagonist is no longer empty. Now we have someone who can emote. Who can talk. Who can properly interact with other people, whether NPCs from the game, or… you readers :)
> 
> (no but seriously this took so long gosh darn it I am so tired and I'm not even proud of how this part turned out and I am so nervous about how it'll be welcomed and aaaaaaaaaa)


	7. Asks (1)

* * *

  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per the consequences of the last chapter, it's now possible to interact with certain characters by asking them questions or just telling them something, via comments or others (for example, Tumblr also allows anonymous people without a tumblr account to send messages). For now, only the Player is available for questions... But don't assume that it will always be the case. After all, the world of Hollow Knight has so many wonderful characters... It would be a shame to not give them the screen time they deserve.
> 
> If you would rather skip the chapters that are about asks and not about the comic's main story per se, just know that from now on the "chapters" will have two types of titles : either "Chapter X" for actual comic updates, and "Asks (X)" for asks and other potential shitpost stuff regarding this story's universe.


	8. Asks (2)

* * *

* * *


	9. Asks (3)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	10. Asks (4)

* * *

* * *

* * *


	11. Asks (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This update contains even more asks than usual, and I can assure you that the next chapter to come will be an actual comic update (as in, not ask-based, but rather exactly like the first 6 chapters of this fanfiction). All I have left to do for the next chapter update is the shading, so it shouldn't take too long!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT COMES. MORE ON THE WAY.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Player is once more available for questions.**
> 
> Sorry I posted this chapter and the previous one separately! Retrospectively I'm starting to think I probably should've kept them together... But welp. Maybe it would've taken too long, I don't know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I think I will no longer make a distinction between asks and comic chapters soon in the future. Some asks may remain in the form of square pages for the sake of saving time and efforts, but sometimes when the asks help move the plot forward rather drastically... I'm more and more thinking that I'll include them in actual comic chapters. Which means that keeping a distinction between asks and "regular chapters" is likely to lose its meaning in the near future.

* * *

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to apologize for the loss in quality in these pages and (probably) the ones in the following chapters. Truth be told, I really just want the story to move forward, if only because I want to catch up with the asks that have already been sent more than a week ago, and then be able to open the ask box once more. I also apologize if I haven't answered your comments yet -- I read them all and you guys are all wonderful! I just can't find the time to answer you yet, or at the end of the day I'm too tired to do so D:
> 
> Still, I hope the story will be enjoyable nonetheless!


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand finally this part is done! Next up is a bit of Radiance, and then we'll get right back to what we're really waiting for :p


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied. There’s gonna be _one_ more part with Radiance before the fun begins. I first thought I’d post everything at once, but meh… I eventually decided to cut this part in two.


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the time this took, especially if it’s just for those five pages. I temporarily thought I could maybe throw three more pages in, but given how late this post is, I eventually decided to keep those three pages for next time. So, uh, sorry for taking so long just for this hahaha. My vacations are now over and work is already starting to pile up, so sadly I can no longer be as productive as I’ve been up until the last post. At least… I hope the quality of the pages will be worth waiting a bit longer ^^’


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY SO I FINALLY FOUND THE TIME TO FINISH THIS NOW PLEASE EXCUSE ME I’M GONNA DISAPPEAR AGAIN FOR A WHILE SORRY HAHAHA
> 
> now please have fun while I leave y'all with this shitty cliffhanger lmao


	26. Temporary news (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Sorry for taking so long, here are some news and small random extra things, maybe.

Hey everyone, and sorry for not giving any news for practically two weeks. I mean I know most of you are probably used to not getting news from authors for longer than that, but this is not really usual for this comic specifically, so... Well, I’d still rather give some news anyway.

First off, I’m finally done with the final oral exam that separates me from starting my PhD. Now, even though I still have some IRL stuff to take care of (namely getting prepared for said PhD, getting my inscription approved to a university, lots of boring and complicated administrative stuff), I am pretty much sorta on vacations for the two weeks to come. And I obviously intend on spending as much time as possible on drawing the comic !

So, for now I don’t have comic pages to show you, but I at least have this: a collection of "screenshots" of what Player’s inventory looks like currently. You’ve probably seen that magic black rectangle that shows up out of nowhere every now and then so far... Well, here’s a high-quality version.

##  _The Player’s Current Inventory_

I’ve been working on these on and off every now and then; originally I was just making the "screenshots" I needed to include in the comic as it went... But now, here we are. I think we finally have a somewhat final look for all of them. I remade the inventory screenshots for every single tab that exists, so that includes the ones we already get to see in the normal game; but I thought it’d be a shame if I never made public a high quality version of the other tabs that Player’s inventory has in the comic and that aren’t supposed to exist normally :p So, here you have the pages for the mods she can use, and for the weird NPCs-related items that somehow got scattered throughout Hallownest. Have fun theorizing what sort of shenanigans she could possibly ever start with the mods’ options, if you want. Even I am not sure yet whether anything will be exploited at all. I mean I have plans and all, but since I really want this story to still be driven by the asks (and I swear we’ll get to your asks from eons ago as soon as the current Let's Save Quirrel Mini-Arcventure is over), well, I really want as many things as possible to be left in complete darkness and to let the audience drive the plot. I’ve always been the overly perfectionist plotter type of writer, the one who gets into so many details that I have fifty-pages long Word documents dedicated not to my fics/comics but to just the _notes_ related to them... So, uh, yeah, it’s quite a challenge to let go and let YOU guys decide the plot as it goes. I mean, I’m pretty sure by now that the current mini-arc that never ends is proof enough that I’m a lot more used to writing plot-driven stories rather than winging it and rolling with the flow.  
(Well in this case I guess it’s a bit of both because I’ve been plotting and thumbnailing a full first version of this mini-arc a few weeks ago, but then I kept improvising new stuff so that now I have to throw some of my notes away and start over. But my point still stands because I still made those thumbnails for those 50+ pages, even if around 5-10 of them are now obsolete.)

* * *

So now, I should work on the comic itself, right? Well, the thing is... I’m extremely impatient. I’m so hyped by my own stuff, I keep wanting to get this scene done once and for all, especially because I’ve been changing its plot quite a few times and I no longer trust myself to stick to the current script I now have. I kept getting new ideas of what to do, and this Epic Let’s Save Quirrel Mini-Arcventure has been lasting for WAY longer than I originally planned. I mean, originally, I hadn’t planned anything epic at all and I hadn’t even accounted for Iselda being there, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

So here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna sketch / storyboard a final version of all the pages that separate us from the end of that mini-arc and the beginning of, _finally_ , the part where the characters can answer your questions. And only when I have a definite version I’m satisfied with, I’ll work on finishing the pages update per update. I mean, I’ll still probably spend some time finishing a few pages anyway here and there, but I don’t think I’ll feel satisfied finishing a page before I’m sure I have the full storyboard for everything. I wouldn’t count on getting the next update done before at least another week or so.

Now... There’s a dilemma I’ve been having for some time. Since it means that the comic will take a while before coming back for real, I bet y’all are as impatient as I am. And thing is... I’ve been saving the storyboarded WIPs that have been done so far in a single Google Doc file, so that anyone could read from the first not-yet-uploaded page up until the end of my WIPs. I’ve been using that document so that I don’t need to have all of my currently 15 sketched files open at once so I can read the whole thing and see how it flows, and instead that doc allows me to read page after page smoothly. So... I really hesitate on whether making this Google Doc public is a good idea or not? I mean, on one part it lets you all know how the story goes and how my work is advancing, but on the other part, well. _Spoilers._

So... I guess I’ll let y’all tell me whether you’d like to get a link to that doc or not. I can always send the link privately to people who ask for it, for example. Provided the ones who get spoiled don’t deliberately spoil the readers who want to wait for the finished work, obviously. Whatever the case, let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for posting only 5 pages instead of the 9 I had initially planned, but given how long these pages take, I thought I’d change my schedule a bit. So instead of publishing 34 pages over 4 updates (3 of which would’ve been 9 pages long), there’ll be 6 updates total – aka 5 remain aside from this one.
> 
> I hope that way at least I’ll still be able to post a bit more regularly! Sorry again for taking so long.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so... Maybe you already saw this message on tumblr, maybe you didn't-- either way here it is again. You'll figure out with the art quality below that, yeah, that's what the message is about... But yeah, I'll just copy-paste it now.
> 
> I’ll be short. IRL wise, my life is pretty complicated these days, and I probably won’t have much free time until at least the end of 2020. Long story short, I have exams incoming, I don’t know whether my PhD will be able to start properly, and if I don’t fight tooth and nail on a daily or even hourly basis, I’m pretty much screwed, and to some extent so is the lab who trusted me enough to keep me for above-mentioned PhD. So… yeah. Stress levels over 9000 and all that stuff.
> 
> So what this means for TFS is that I basically don’t have the time to make “perfect” pages with details, beautifully painted shadows etc.
> 
> Theoretically, there are two options: either I keep the quality level of the previous updates and I’ll update around, what, once per month or something?? Or I publish as often as I used to, but I won’t be giving the pages the same level of quality. For those who followed the story back when I was still answering the asks, I’m talking about a quality that would be around that level – still with colors and a minimum of work put behind them, but without the final touches that take the most time and effort to make.
> 
> I guess I could make a poll of some sort or ask your opinion, but… For the sake of my sanity, especially during these tough times, I need the story to move onwards. The story itself and the fun of answering asks is what keeps me from going insane under the pressure, so… I really, really need this mini-arc to end as fast as possible and to go back to just, like, being chill and answering your questions with making stupid faces and throwing in jokes and potential memes.
> 
> So… yeah. I just wanted to let y’all know. The good news is that the updates should go back to a schedule similar to when I was answering asks, as in one new part every few days or sometimes even one per day, but the bad news is that the pages won’t be as beautiful as the last few updates. I’ll be making the first 80% of the work, but the remaining 20% that take 80% of the time and efforts to make just, won’t exist, except maybe for a few panels here and there if I feel like it. I’m sorry for those who expected quality, but… I need this.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A nEw HaNd ToUcHeS tHe CoMiC!_  
>  Okay so I know what I said during the last update. But I hope y'all figured out by now that I seemingly cannot be trusted to stay consistent x') So...
> 
> Say hi and thanks y'all, to [cataegus](https://cataegus.tumblr.com/)! He has done almost all the coloring and shading in this update, and will continue to do so for at least a few more pages – for as long as he wishes to. Thanks to that help, we can keep the quality of the pages high enough, while saving me some free time to work faster on the lineart of later updates!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [cataegus](https://cataegus.tumblr.com/) for the colors & shading!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [cataegus](https://cataegus.tumblr.com/) for the colors & shading!
> 
> _Dear Radiance,  
>  This is what we commonly call karma.  
> Best wishes,  
> The Plot  
> PS: actually no great wishes get rekt_


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [cataegus](https://cataegus.tumblr.com/) for the colors & shading! Shading's only for some panels in order to gain time (and because sometimes parodic scenes look better in flat colors rather than shaded, let's be honest), but the help is still huge nonetheless >:D
> 
> FINALLY SOME ASKS! Quirrel asks are next, don't you worry >:)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [cataegus](https://cataegus.tumblr.com/) for the colors & shading! Shading's only for some panels in order to gain time (and because sometimes parodic scenes look better in flat colors rather than shaded, let's be honest), but the help is still huge nonetheless >:D


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [cataegus](https://cataegus.tumblr.com/) for the colors & shading! Shading's only for some panels in order to gain time (and because sometimes parodic scenes look better in flat colors rather than shaded, let's be honest), but the help is still huge nonetheless >:D


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to [cataegus](https://cataegus.tumblr.com/) for the colors & shading! Shading's only for some panels in order to gain time (and because sometimes parodic scenes look better in flat colors rather than shaded, let's be honest), but the help is still huge nonetheless >:D


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, huge thanks to [cataegus](https://cataegus.tumblr.com/) for the colors & shading!
> 
> I'm afraid this will be the last time you'll see this message, though. You may have noticed from the month-long hiatus and/or if you follow me on Tumblr, but in case you didn't know-- life has been harsh for the past month and a half (at least), and not because of the virus. That period, which I struggle to call anything other than "student hell", is now thankfully over; but, it has taken quite a toll on me both physically and mentally. So when you add that to the fact that I haven't practiced any drawing at all for a while, AND that my ask box is so full I can't even think about it without feeling some form of dread, let's just say the quality of the comic will once again drop starting from the next update, and probably for a pretty long while.
> 
> Because of what happens in this update (where Player kinda sorta openly asks for assistance), I can't really close the ask box. But... I'm growing more and more concerned and I'm starting to think that, realistically, it's very likely that I won't be able to include every single ask I've been keeping in my files for so long -- not in the "canon" comic form, let's say. I'll see if I ever find the time and energy to address the asks that will unfortunately be abandoned or not, but... just know I really wish it hadn't come to that. As a fan-author who writes for free and all, I don't owe you guys anything regarding my stories. However, when it's an ask-based story when readers are involved and give part of themselves in it...? Morally, it feels to me like if you guys get involved, then it still becomes part of your experience as well. I _think_ I'm finally starting to feel more at peace with the idea that I won't give every message a "canonical answer", but it doesn't mean I stopped feeling bad about it and/or that I didn't like your asks. All the attention this comic has been getting is so much more than I could hope for -- so much more that, yeah, I'm now literally drowned in your kindness and involvement in the story. I wish I could return that kindness in full, but now I'm preeeeetty sure the ask box has gone past the 50 messages milestone (Whenever I get a new ask, I copy/paste its text and possible first notes I have for an answer in an Excel file and then I delete the message from my inbox, so that's why I can't know the number for sure unless I count them all one by one). So, yeah, quite a bit hard to include everyone in there.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first 10-page-long update of this comic, and this is also the first where I changed my methods for making the comic. Namely, no more sprites from the game for backgrounds/effects, and no more attempts at making a clean lineart. I'm not entirely sure whether this new method costs more or less time to make pages, but at least it feels less constraining.
> 
> By the way, I just realized that I never answered any of your comments (or if I did, few of them) and I'm sorry for that. I guess I did take your advice to take it easy for a bit, but I still want all of you to know that all your comments made my day -- especially given how I got a dozen messages telling me to take care of myself in the span of just a few hours. I'll definitely take your messages at heart, but I'll still try to at least keep conversing a bit with y'all, if only for the sake of courtesy.  
> If you want a short update on how I'm doing, my PhD is not completely secured just yet, but I finally got confirmation from my engineering school that I nailed the final exam and now I'm just waiting for the final administration stuff to be resolved. So yeah, I'm still tired from how the last months went (as is, well, pretty much everyone in the world I'm sure), but I'm almost at the point where I have no worries left other than being serious at my job and working on molecular simulations again.  
> So yeah, I just wanted you all to know that I'm really thankful for all your kind messages, and that you really don't need to worry about me <3 I'll update the comic at a pace that suits my needs, and I'll do my best to keep it as enjoyable as you've read it so far. I wish you all a good Christmas, New Year Eve, and/or any other holiday you might have; things may be difficult given the current pandemic and all, but hopefully social distancing can still let you have heartwarming moments with your friends and relatives. Take care y'all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know none of you will hold it against me but still: please forgive me for all the jump cuts with random elements appearing and disappearing and whatnot, I can no longer afford to plan my pages ahead and now I’m just winging things as they go and then I don’t have the time or motivation to go back on my sketches and fix things :') )


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year? I don't think I've talked to you since December haha, so here goes. Almost a month since the last update, huh? Hopefully it won't take me as long for the next times, even if I can't make any promises :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll pardon me for this one, but I was _so_ sure at least one of you would make an ask suggesting Player to just benchwarp to the Black Egg, that when nobody pointed it out I felt like I had to do it myself one way or another lmao. Let's give Player some credit, for once she figured it out by herself even though that wasn't the original plan, haha


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT COMES, FINALLY. Sadly it's just a small Cornifer chapter, because I wanted to draw him haha. Feel free to guide him through his small trek in the Howling Cliffs! Hopefully he shouldn't get in too much trouble, especially given how distracted Radiance is right now.
> 
> Also, I started putting a signature/watermark on each page; I heard that someone might have reposted my art somewhere without telling me, so even beyond just the "reposting is bad" thing, it'd be sad if people were to come across some pages of the comic out of context and want to read more, without being able to because the one who reposted didn't give any link to the rest of the comic. It isn't perfect because I want it to be discreet enough, but I guess that's something. Hopefully it doesn't distract too much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just curious here, but I was kinda wondering. Perhaps as a poll of sorts, maybe?
> 
> What do you think Player used to look like when she was a human?
> 
> I have a few set details regarding little tidbits here and there (mainly, her house is in a rural area where big wild animals can and will occasionally show up around her house at random), but I'll admit that regarding her appearance for example, I have pretty much no idea whatsoever. Well, I've had some ideas here and there, but I never took definite decisions. Only thing that's fixed is her age, as she's around 13 years old.

**Author's Note:**

> ### List of mods in use :
> 
>  **☆ Randomizer 3.0 :** All items are swapped around at random, including basic abilities. Cursed option is ON BABAY  
>  **☆ More Saves :** Allows to keep more than 4 saves at a time. This is the Fifth Save for a reason, after all.  
>  **☆ CustomKnight :** Changes the appearance of the playable character in game at will. The skin used is PinkBow Knight by GingkoX, which was recolored from pink to blue. I originally wanted to make my own 100% original design, but sadly the task proved to be too time-consuming and I grew impatient, so I just started playing.  
>  **☆ Poorly Translated :** All dialogue has been taken and processed by Google Translate through dozens of random languages, until the resulting text is nonsensical garbage.  
>  **☆ Benchwarp :** It is quite useful to be able to teleport to a safe spot, especially when you find yourself so desperately stuck that you legitimately cannot finish the game without cheating a little bit.  
>  **☆ Debug Mod :** Allows to get out of the toughest situations, in case of absolute emergency. Still, due to the Cursed state of this run, it is prone to malfunctioning and overall cannot work to its full extent. Options such as Infinite HP/SOUL, Invincibility or No Clip are entirely non-functional, even if I actually wanted to use them.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hi! I hope you enjoyed your read if you made it this far.  
>  As you probably noticed, if you leave questions and messages in the comments which you wish to be destined to the characters, they will be integrated in the comic. Don't expect your messages to show up right in the next update where the targeted character shows up, though -- it _can_ happen, but don't count on it because I have quite a long queue of asks and questions so I obviously can't have them all show up at the same time. However, do be reassured, no matter how long it takes your message will be safe and never forgotten, it'll always show up sooner or later -- it just depends on how relevant it is to the current plot.
> 
> If you want some guidelines regarding how your messages work, here goes!
> 
> ☆ Radiance hears every single ask, no matter the circumstances.  
>  ☆ Each character hears the asks which explicitly mention them by name.  
>  ☆ If an ask does not specify a name, even if the target is implied and should be obvious, anyone can hear it.  
>  ☆ If an ask is explicitly directed to a character but they are not the only character in the room able to hear asks, then the other characters will hear it too.  
>  ☆ Asks are voices the characters hear. It is possible to send images (either via submission or by asking me to include an image of something specific within the ask, don’t hesitate to DM me for that if needed), but these images are not physical. They’re just virtual images which, once again, the targeted characters will be able to see in their minds. If an ask tries to summon something physical or give a character a specific item, it won’t work.  
>  ☆ Only the characters which are available for asks can hear them. Anyone else will not hear anything.  
>  ☆ A worldbuilding detail: the bugs of Hallownest don’t actually speak English! Some strange force, which the Radiance seems to imply to be linked to the Shrine of Believers, is what allows the Player and the askers on one hand, and the bugs of Hallownest on the other hand, to understand the other’s language when they speak. However, it only works for voices. Written language, whether in English or in Hallownest runes, is not translated.  
>  ☆ The Radiance’s comments might be omnipresent every once in a while as she can see and hear everything the Player perceives, however only the audience and the Godseekers around her are aware of what she says – unless one day Player and/or other characters meet the Radiance face to face.  
>  ☆ Radiance can hear and see everything that happens in the same room as Player, but she can’t spy on anything that happens anywhere else in Hallownest.


End file.
